1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to one provided with simplified structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical card connector used in portable electronic devices for connecting an electrical card to a printed circuit board includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the housing for electrically connecting with circuit traces of the card and a holding device permitting the card to insert and remove therefrom.
U.S. Patent application publication No. 2005/0106921 A1 discloses such an electrical card connector for receiving mini SD card. The conventional electrical card connector includes an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts. The insulative housing includes a pair of clamping arms which define a pair of retaining ribs for fastening the mini SD card. Since the conventional electrical card connector provides the retaining rib additionally to retain the mini SD card, thereby exceed the longitudinal length of the electrical card connector. In addition, it is not conventional to push the electrical card out of the electrical card connector.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector having a simplified structure is needed to solve the above problems.